


Secrets

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Secrets, Sonic’s age is irrelevant here, dont like don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic and Tom have a secret.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Secrets

Sonic whimpered in need, pressing his mouth harder against Tom’s. He needed him, more than anything else right now. His mouth felt so good against the human’s.

The hedgehog’s body tingled with lust, and his body screamed for more, him to allow the human to fuck him.

Tom pulled away. Sonic groaned, reaching up to pull him close again.

“Please,” he begged. “I NEED you. So bad.”

Tom hesitated, then leaned in again. “No one else can know.”

Sonic smiled, gently licking Tom’s neck. His scent was intoxicating, alluring. He loved him so much.

“They won’t,” he whispered. “I promise.”


End file.
